1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication device including cellular phones, personal digital assistants and hand held personal computers, and more particularly to a portable swing-type digital communication device with a step compensating mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “portable communication devices” defines electronic devices that are portable and enable owners of the devices to communicate in a wireless environment. Such portable communication devices have become increasingly small, slim, and lightweight, whereby portability thereof has greatly improved. Furthermore, such portable communication devices have been adapted to transmit multimedia data, whereby the devices have various additional functions. Future portable communication devices will continue to be miniaturized, lightweight, multipurpose devices with various functions, which will be easily adapted to various multimedia and Internet environments. It is expected that the portable communication devices will be modified into complex electronic devices with various functions. Portable communication devices are commonly used by people of all ages and both sexes all over the world, which are considered as necessities of life.
On the basis of their forms, the portable communication devices may be classified into several types of communication devices. For example, the portable communication devices may be classified into a bar-type communication device, a flip-type communication device, and a folder-type communication device. The bar-type communication device has a bar-type single housing, the flip-type communication device comprises a bar-type housing and a flip part pivotably attached to the housing, and the folder-type communication device comprises a bar-type housing and a folder part pivotably attached to the housing.
On the basis of where or how they are carried, the portable communication devices may also be classified into a necklace-type communication device and a wrist-type communication device. The necklace-type communication device is worn on the neck of a user by means of a string, and the wrist-type communication device is worn on the wrist of the user.
Furthermore, people may wish to carry the portable communication devices more conveniently and comfortably in the future. It is expected, therefore, to provide spectacle-type communication devices or headphone-type communication devices.
On the basis of how they are opened or closed, the portable communication devices may be further classified into a rotating-type (or swing-type) communication device and a sliding-type communication device. Other types include a folder type and a flip-type portable communication device. The rotating-type communication device is characterized in that two housings are rotatably connected to each other while the housings are continuously opposite to each other. The rotating-type communication device is opened or closed by the rotation of the two housings in such a manner that the housings are rotated apart from or close to each other. On the other hand, the sliding-type communication device is characterized in that two housings are longitudinally slid. The sliding-type communication device is opened or closed by the sliding movement of the two housings in such a manner that the housings are slid apart from or close to each other.
The above-mentioned various types of communication devices will be easily appreciated by a person having an ordinary skill in the art.
The portable communication devices have also been adapted to transmit/receive data at high speed in addition to an audio communication function. Consequently, the portable communication devices use wireless communication technology for transmitting data at high speed, which will satisfy the increasing desires of the consuming public.
It is another increasing trend that a camera lens is adopted in each portable communication device to transmit image signals. The portable communication device has a camera lens module mounted outside or inside a main body of the portable communication device so that a user of the device can talk with a user of another of the devices while looking at each other, or take pictures of his/her desired subjects.
In the conventional communication device, especially the conventional rotating-type or swing type communication device, however, one of two housings, i.e., a swing housing, is protruded by its thickness from the top surface of the other of the housings, i.e., a body housing when the swing housing is rotated an angle of approximately 180 degrees from the body housing. Consequently, it is very inconvenient to manipulate the keys of the communication device, and the portable communication device comprising such body and swing housings is not externally aesthetically pleasing. That is to say, there occurs a step corresponding to the thickness of the swing housing between the top surface of the body housing and the top surface of the swing housing, whereby it is very inconvenient to manipulate the keys on the communication device, and the portable communication device is not externally aesthetically pleasing.